


A Fluffy Prom

by idacalgal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Dancing, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Prom, Singing, Singing Derek, derek serenades stiles, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idacalgal/pseuds/idacalgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek turns down Stiles when he's asked to prom. Soon, though, he realizes what a big mistake that was. Can serenading Stiles at his own prom win him back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fluffy Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm so excited that my stories are actually getting some decent reception!
> 
> You can request fics or give me prompts either in the comments or on my tumblr!
> 
> rypiefangirl.tumblr.com
> 
> XOXO - Ryan

“Stiles, please quit trying to escape. You’re going to prom and that’s that. Just try to enjoy it.” Scott said as he gripped Stiles around his bicep as he tried to dash back to his Jeep. It wasn’t the first time since arriving that Stiles had try to make his exit from the evening. 

 

“Ugh. FINE!” Stiles said, trying to sound angry but the effect was lost when he flailed his arms wildly to straighten out the sleeves of his tuxedo jacket.

 

“Look, there’s Lydia!” Scott exclaimed, obviously exaggerating his excitement as he pointed across the parking lot to Lydia who was clutching onto Jackson’s arm as they entered the gym doors. 

 

“Scott, I already told you,” Stiles said in a huff, “I don’t care about Lydia like that anymore. You know that Der--” 

 

“Ah!” Scott cut in, “No saying his name.” 

 

When Stiles’ eyebrows furrowed and clenched his jaw, Scott continued, turning to face Stiles fully, placing his hands on Stiles’ broad shoulders.

 

“Look, man. I’m really sorry that he turned you down. I know how much you like him. Please just try to have some fun? This night is about us, not Derek. Its about you. Its about me. Its about Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, Danny, and Boyd. This is our night, so screw him.” 

 

Stiles had to admit that Scott could give a pretty awesome pep talk when he wanted to. Stiles let his shoulders slump in defeat, smiling up at Scott. 

 

“You’re right, dude,” Stiles said, taking in a deep breath, “lets do this!” 

 

Scott fist-pumped the air once as Stiles squared his shoulders, steeling himself briefly before walking determinedly in the direction of the dance, Scott on his heels. 

 

The dance was well decorated, Stiles had to admit. Lydia had headed the prom committee and she let no detail slip through the cracks. While the administration had put the theme to a school-wide vote, much to Lydia’s chagrin, she was given leeway to interpret the idea as she wished. It was only thanks to her imaginative determination that the ‘Under the Sea’ theme wasn’t terribly tacky.

 

There were spotlights dotting the ground along each wall, pointing up towards the center of the room, each covered with a water-textured filter as they spun slowly, casting a breathtaking rendition on the sun on the water as seen from underneath on the ceiling. The effect cast a gorgeous yellowed glow on the dance floor, illuminating the students there just enough to see their faces. 

“Lydia, this is amazing!” Scott gushed, drawing Stiles attention down from the ceiling to see that the redhead had appeared in front of them. 

 

“Thanks, Scott.” She replied, sincere.

 

Without another word, Lydia gripped Stiles’ wrist and began to drag him to the dance floor, leaving Scott to wander around in search of Allison who, thanks to Chris Argent, was forced to come with Isaac.

 

“Lydia, I don’t think I want to dance tonight, I just--” Stiles began as he was dragged through the crowd to the center of the dance floor.

 

“Nonsense. This is my prom as much as it is yours and I will not be satisfied with the memory if I don’t get at least one dance with you.” She said, throwing a wink over her shoulder. 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and smiled brightly. Even though he didn’t have feelings for Lydia like he used to, he was glad that they were able to become such good friends. They had a sort of flirty banter with each other and while with anyone else that’d feel very uncomfortable for Stiles, with Lydia it just felt right. 

 

Lydia stopped and turned once they reached the very center of the dance floor and promptly began to grab at Stiles’ hips, wiggling them back and forth in an effort to make him dance. The motion made Stiles belly-laugh and he lost his last will to hesitate. He began to move his hips on his own, causing Lydia to throw her hands up in success before beginning to shimmy her hips as well. 

 

The song was already half-over when Lydia and Stiles had started to dance so when the song came to an end, Stiles felt a little disappointed. He was actually starting to enjoy himself. There was a soft screech as the microphone on stage was taken off of its stand. The lead singer on stage took a step to side of the mic stand, placing his hand on top of it as he began to speak.

 

“Welcome to prom, everyone!” He said, eliciting a cheer from the crowd.

 

“Thank you, thank you,” He said, while the crowd of students quieted, “Tonight, we actually have a very important guest. As I understand it, there is a young man here tonight who was actually turned down by his first choice date.” 

 

The crowd laughed and made ‘aww’ sounds at that, while Stiles’ eyebrows furrowed in both confusion and frustration. He knew that he probably wasn’t the only one here that that applied to, but his cheeks heated as if the spotlight was on him regardless.

 

“As it turns out, the man that did the rejecting,” the singer continued, slurring just slightly as he wavered on his feet, “really messed up.”

 

Wait, the man that did the rejecting? This was sounding far too much like what had happened to Stiles. His heart began to race in his chest as he hoped that the singer was talking about someone else and about Derek all at the same time. 

 

“Well, here to apologize VIA SONG,” The singer yelled, pausing for dramatic effect, “is the grumpiest man I’ve ever met.” 

 

Stiles couldn’t breathe. He felt his cheeks flaming bright red and anger swelled up in his chest. When he turned to walk away though, Isaac and Boyd were there at his sides, grabbing his arms and holding him in place, facing the stage.

 

“Derek Hale, everybody!” The singer announced, clapping the mic against his left hand as he backed up, leaning behind the small curtain to hand the mic off. Stiles gasped and breathed out a hysteric laugh, feeling his entire body beginning to tremble. He was suddenly thankful for Isaac and Boyd holding him upright because he felt like he might slump to the ground without them. 

 

Without hesitation, Derek stepped out from behind the curtain, walking up slowly to the mic stand. When the crowd caught sight of the thickly muscled, older man wearing a perfectly tailored suit, a few girls began making cat-calls at him, letting out a few ‘oww-oww!” sounds which turned Derek’s cheeks the slightest shade of pink. 

 

Derek clipped the microphone back into the stand and looked out over the crowd, quickly catching Stiles wide-eyed gaze. 

 

“Stiles,” Derek began, effectively quieting the crowd, “I’m so sorry for turning you down. I really did want to go, I was just afraid. I hope that you can forgive me after this.” 

 

Derek’s pale green eyes burned with intensity as he directed his words to Stiles as if no other human being were in the room with them. Then with a breath, he turned slightly, nodding his head to the guitarist. 

 

The guitarist picked up and began playing, the rest of the band quickly falling into sync, playing what Stiles knew as ‘My Own Worst Enemy’ by Lit. Stiles just gawked, staring up at Derek incredulously as the eyes of the students fell onto Stiles. Derek looked uncomfortable on stage, standing too still with both hands wrapped around the mic in front of him. Derek closed his eyes briefly, huffing out a few breaths before leaning in towards the microphone to begin singing, eyes remaining shut until after the first word was out of his mouth.

 

“Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk,” Derek sang, his voice surprisingly perfect, especially with his song choice, “I didn’t mean to call you that.” Derek kept his eyes on Stiles, using the smile that was creeping onto the younger boys face to keep himself grounded. Stiles stepped forward a step, letting his smile broaden into a wide grin as Derek continued. 

 

After a few lines, Derek began to feel more comfortable. He took the microphone off of the stand and continued singing, never letting his eyes leave Stiles’. By the time he was halfway through the song, Derek was actually beginning to enjoy himself. He could feel himself smiling as he serenaded Stiles and he let himself move about on stage a bit, bobbing his upper body to the beat as he belted out the chorus. 

 

“Please tell me… Please tell me whyyyyy… my car is in the front lawn, and I’m… sleeping with my clothes on… I came in through the window, last night… and you’re… gone.” Derek continued.

 

Stiles made his way to the front of the crowd of students, who were all dancing rather enthusiastically to Derek’s song by this point. 

 

As Derek ended the song and the crowd began to cheer loudly, Derek reached down with both hands, grabbing Stiles by the wrists and hoisted him on stage, setting him on his feet just inches from himself. Before Derek could even finish setting him down on his feet, Stiles was diving at Derek, wrapping his arms tightly around Derek’s neck and planting his lips securely against Derek’s. Derek stumbled back a step before regaining himself, wrapping his arms around Stiles waist, lifting him off of his feet. Neither of them could keep from grinning under the kiss. 

 

When the crowd started to yelp and holler at the display, they broke apart, Derek leaning in to say thank you into the mic quickly before grabbing Stiles and pulling him down the stairs of the stage, through the still-cheering crowd, and out into the parking lot. Then, Derek turned, catching Stiles’ lips in another kiss, this one softer and slower, more intimate. His arms tightened around Stiles’ waist once again while Stiles ran his hand tentatively across Derek’s bearded jaw.

 

“Does this mean…that I’m… forgiven?” Derek asked between kisses.

 

Stiles pulled his head back enough to look up at Derek looking back and forth between Derek’s eyes with a serious expression on his face. 

 

“God, I am so in love with you.” Stiles breathed.

 

Derek let out a deep laugh, grinning wider than he thought his face could even allow and pulled Stiles into another deep kiss.

After a minute, Derek pulled back from the kiss, resting his forehead against Stiles’. He was panting lightly as he reached up to cup Stiles’ slender jaw.

 

Derek looked deeply into Stiles’ eyes, willing his emotions to come through them as he spoke.

“I am so in love with you too, Stiles.”


End file.
